islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for express trains on the Main Line of the North Western Railway and other railways. Clerestory Express Coaches Both red and green clerestory express coaches have appeared since the pilot series and are primarily used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Spencer (sometimes, but red) and Hiro (sometimes). Since the main series, they vanished because they are replaced by the TV Series-accurate express coaches for the first series until the fourth series. They are now pulled by Cooper and Tex. Basis The models were based on Barney and Smith Car Company clerestory cars, minus the chimney. They are similar to the 10053 LEGO My Own Train passenger wagon. Liveries The coaches are painted green with black lining on the bottom of the windows and their clerestory roofs are painted red. At the beginning of the coach, they wear "HC-514" on their sides. Upon the main series, they are excluded. For the other coaches, they are painted red and their clerestory roofs are painted green. They wear "QM-632" on their sides. Green Express Coaches The green coaches have appeared since the first season and first series and are primarily used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Hiro, Hoothoot and Rebecca. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the second series, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the coaches were involved in an accident when Thomas thundered out of Knapford with the coaches after criticising Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. Basis The models of the coaches were based upon SR Maunsell coaches. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. According to their LEGO models, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller compared to the TV Series-accurate ones. Liveries The coaches are painted dark green with cream window surrounds. Red Express Coaches The red express coaches did not appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry and James. Basis The models of the coaches were based on the SR Maunsell coaches. Since the main series, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller compared to the previous ones. According to their LEGO models, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller compared to the TV Series-accurate ones. Livery The coaches were painted dark red with white window surrounds. The Japanese Coaches The Japanese Coaches were used for carrying and transporting passengers, and special visitors across Japan. They were pulled by Hiro. Basis These models are based on the JNR Suha 43 passenger cars. Liveries The coaches are painted dark brown with dark red lining. Also See Them On *Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland